My first ever attempt at hardcore yaoi
by Alurax
Summary: He tightened his legs around Riku’s waist, enjoying the feel of the powerful hard-on right beneath his own. Sora growled at it still being confined, raking his hands through Riku’s hair, his teeth nipping at his ear. “I want you”


_this was my first ever attempt at yaoi, (with 2 awesum charcters that i don't even own)which i thought sucked, but people seemed to like it, so i'll put it on here. it's also a part that may or may not be in incomplete... but i base the setting offa that (ha i'm forcing the curious to read my other stories)_

_it's graphic and fully detailed, so if you don't like that kinda thing... stop reading now._

--

Sora's heart skipped, as Riku's lips reached for his, allowing a gasp to push him back. He looked at Riku, wondering briefly why he pulled back. Unsuccessfully hiding his trembling lips he lightly pressed them to Riku's. Sora's heart gave another leap as Riku pushed back firmly, wrapping his arms around to pull him closer.

His hands ran up the strong arms holding him, lacing his fingers through the silken tresses flowing downward to line the firm contours of Riku's back.

'_What are you doing?'_

Screamed a voice inside Sora's head. _'Riku's your best friend. You can't do this, not with him'_

Sora felt a firm jolt as he was pushed back against a wall. A warm foreign substance slid past his lips, twining with his tongue.

'_STOP!! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS!'_

By now Sora's heart was screaming as well, tho' too loud to understand. Riku slid Sora's hooded shirt down his arms, sliding his strong hands back up and under the sleeves of the other. Sora had been so focused on Riku that he hadn't even noticed his own movements opening Riku's shirt and wrapping his arms inside, becoming annoyed with the long wings enabling him to take it fully off.

Riku's body gave a shudder against his touch, his hand shooting up Sora's shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over his head. Riku smiled, showing Sora the hooks to undo the top of his shirt, allowing it to fall to the floor. He moved closer, taking Sora's head in his hands. "I love you." Sora stared back at him in disbelief. He wasn't sure what to think of what was happening. He wished he could understand what his heart was screaming, trying to ignore the voice telling him _'NO'_

All he knew was he was enjoying these sensations far too much to just let it stop.

Riku brushed a thumb over Sora's cheek, leaning in to kiss him. His greater height forced Sora onto his toes, sliding his arms around Riku's neck for better leverage. Riku's arms tightened around Sora lifting him from the ground to acquire access to his neck.

Sora was unsure if he truly loved Riku the way he needed to for this, but he did know he wanted him now more than anything. Riku's lips brushed against Sora's jaw, his teeth nipping at his neck. Sora moaned, tightening his grip. Savoring the feel of their bare skin, burning with desire, held firmly together by their hearts pounding into the other. Sora sighed deeply his legs weakening under him, scraping his hands across Riku's back. He pulled at the soft feathers lining the base of his wings, forcing a low guttural moan from deep in Riku's throat. He bit down on Sora's shoulder, and ground his hips into him, pushing a fairly firm erection into his lower stomach. Sora gasped, moaning into Riku's ear, the pressure forcing his own cock to jump in eagerness reaching out for the cause.

Sora had officially lost all control of his body, allowing his head to fall limp on Riku's shoulder. His hands pulled harder, feeling a few of the small delicate feathers come out in his fingers. Riku moaned, a distinct shudder of pain in his tone as he pushed harder into him. Sora shuddered at the thought of that arousing him.

One of Riku's hands moved down into the back of Sora's shorts, clamping onto his ass, his fingers resting just inside the crease. Sora winced feeling the tension spread through his body. Riku laughed, sliding his tongue along the back of his ear. "Think you can handle this?" he purred a slight tone of amusement in his voice

Sweat ran down Sora's face. He pulled back to look at Riku only able to see a thin green ring around his heavily dilated pupils. Sora's jaw quivered as the thought of what he meant flooded over him. He had never even thought of Riku having a penis before, let alone having it inside him. Sora's hands made their way up to rest trembling against the sides of Riku's neck. He pulled his hand free from Sora's shorts and bent lower to loop around under his knees, lifting him in his arms.

Sora laid his head against Riku's shoulder, his trembling fingers gripping onto his hair. He didn't mind being carried. In fact his legs felt so weak he doubted they could even support him. He even felt secure in Riku's arms, but the realization of where he was taking him made his heart race, pushing his arms further around his neck.

"Your scared aren't you?" Sora looked up at Riku as his grip tightened around him. "You can tell?"

"Of course I can. I've known you long enough to sense these things.

Riku sat down on the bed, sitting Sora next to him. He brought a hand up, twining his fingers through Sora's hair. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Sora, I'm scared too" Sora just stared back unable to believe this. He's never known Riku to be scared of anything, why would he fear this? Then again, Sora's always thought so highly of Riku in the 1st place… maybe he never paid enough attention. Riku was strong, brave, smart, unbeatable. He was amazing, his hero. Sora remember mentioning once that he wanted to be just like him

In his eyes, Riku was perfect

But he had been beaten before, and he was scared. Scared of Xemnero. The whole reason he was even here was because he was running.

Sora took Riku's hand down from his face, looking into the eyes of the dove resting on his fingers. He knew he had to decide here and now how he really felt about Riku. Hoping it wasn't too late to stop it if he had to. Riku slid closer, kissing Sora on the forehead. "what's wrong?"

Sora clamped onto his hand, trying to force himself to decide.

"Sora?"

Sora's heart beat faster, forcing his breath to harden, but somehow everything seemed calmer. His heart no longer screamed as loud as before, and he could begin to make out what it was saying.

If I truly had to choose, it would always be Riku

He remembered, he had said these words himself before, without really thinking about it. Never actually knowing what they meant. Sora looked up into Riku's beautiful green eyes, weaving his fingers through his hair, and spoke the only words flowing through his heart and mind. "I love you" Riku's eyes gleamed as Sora pulled closer to kiss him.

It felt good to actually say it. He thought his heart would burst as it struggled to keep up with the excitement flooding into it.

Riku's left hand clamped tightly, around Sora, onto his shoulder, as his right lowered him down on the bed. Something warm and wet hit Sora's face sliding down his cheek. He looked up at Riku to see tears glinting on the edge of his eyelashes. He was actually crying. A smile teased the edge of Sora's lips as he pulled Riku tighter. His hands slid down his back, tracing along the crease of his spine. Riku moaned in appreciation, grinding his hips deep into Sora, his lips making their way down his jaw line. "Hmmn keep doing that."

Sora obliged, running his hands back up to outline every curve of his corded muscles. A liquid growl slid from Riku's lips as he trusted hard up into Sora, forcing a gasping cry from him. Becoming overwhelmed by the massive hard-on digging into him, Sora found himself unable to escape his own whines as his hands gripped tightly to the long strands of silk billowing over the bad. Riku's hands, which where currently latched onto the shoulders of the small man beneath him, began their decent. Gently raking over the delicate skin of his chest and stomach. Sora moaned, bucking up against his touch as he went lower, then sighed from release feeling them leave to seize his own pants. Riku's tongue began it's trace along Sora's neck when he heard the zipper slide, never before realizing how loud that sound really was.

Riku's lips lightly touched Sora's collar bone, before he pulled back to look at him and smiled. He could obviously see the same fear as before sparked in his eyes. His own softened in return as he leaned down close to Sora's ear, "It'll be alright" A gentle hand raked through Sora's hair. "You have nothing to fear from me." Riku kissed Sora lightly on the cheek, as his free hand (the one not holding Sora's head) slid down to clamp onto his shorts. Sora turned his head to meet Riku's lips. A sense of calm flooded over him, only lasting until he heard the sound of his own zipper vibrating against him with it's decent. Briefly wondering how Riku did that with one hand, Sora grasped a hold of his arms pushing him away. "Wait! I-uh-I can't-can't do this. S-s-some-things um wrong" Sora wasn't even trying to hide the shaking in his voice. Riku looked at him puzzled, turning his gaze down between them. Sora bit down on his lip, half expecting Riku to be mad, but he was smiling like the Cheshire Cat when he looked back up at him. "I can fix that"

"F-fix?"

"You're not getting away from me now, Sora" His wings spread over them in an almost threatening manner.

Sora swallowed hard watching as Riku sat up moving down further on his legs. He slid his hands around under his waist lifting Sora's butt off the bed just enough to slide his shorts down to his knees.

He was exposed.

Sora looked down at his own rigid cock as Riku leaned over placing his lips to his stomach dangerously close to it.

Sora gasped. "WHAT!?" He shot up, catching Riku off guard, forcing him to jump back. It wasn't too long before he gained a sense of control and placed a hand on Sora's chest, pushing him back against the bed, unnecessarily using his full weight. "Shhhh just relax. I'm not gonna hurt you" He lowered himself down, closer to his ear. "besides" he broke into a whisper. "I just wanna taste" Riku's tongue flicked just inside of Sora's ear before he slid back down settling between his legs. Sora's breath came out cold, feeling himself harden further from the feel of his legs being spread apart and the thought of what was about to happen.

Riku bent over looping his tongue around the base underside of Sora's cock. "ohgod" Sora gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. Riku's tongue slid up his shaft, sampling Sora's unique taste, before plunging his lips over the head. He took him in fully, wrapping his tongue around and slid back up. Up and down, lashing out mercilessly at every sensitive spot. Sora purred like a tomcat in heat, pushing up into the mouth holding him captive. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. Riku was actually sucking his cock. Not just sucking, devouring him, and doing a damn good job of it. (course he had nothing else to compare it to) Sora felt a momentary surge of hatred and envy for how good Riku was with his tongue. How the hell could he possibly know how to do this? Why was he so frickin talented? Riku closed his lips around Sora, sliding up, a trail of saliva running down in between Sora's legs. He made his way back down letting the tongue that laved over him lead the way, not even bothering to try and stop his own drooling. Sora's balls clenched feeling the vibration of Riku's lips as he moaned hungrily taking him in further. The deeper Riku went the wetter his mouth became and the easier it was for him to slide along Sora's rigid cock forcing his moans to slowly grow louder as he continued.

Sora raked his hands across his face barely spouting out wordless gibberish between moans. His hands ran over his own body, flexing on the tight knot burning in his stomach. Riku raked his teeth gingerly along, making his way back up toward the head somehow still sucking with his tongue. Sora jirated up into Riku's mouth, trying to urge him back down. Riku's hands clamped onto Sora's hips holding him tightly against the bed. Sora made this weird gug noise swallowing at a huge lump that had somehow been lodged in his throat. Riku pulled free and laughed. "What the hell was that?" Sora lay limp against the bed, whining from the throbbing pulse of his cock. He swallowed hard at the lump still lodged in his throat. "D-d-don-sta-" His hands clenched over the tight knot in his stomach, his breath labored.

Riku grinned wiping the drool from his mouth moving lower to wrap his lips around the tip of Sora's cock, sucking hard at the very sensitive head. Sora dropped his head back, releasing a loud moan into the air, as he felt himself swell under the pressure of Riku's lips. He thrusted hard up into Riku, raking his hands through his hair. Riku groaned, slamming Sora back down on the bed, firmly closing his teeth around the hard cock trying to force it's way down his throat. Sora froze, praying he wasn't going to bite him, his breaths stopped in his throat. A cold sweat ran down various places on his face and body, cutting the intense heat of his skin. The pressure of Riku's teeth let up and he slid on down. Sora drew in a slow heavy breath, amazed that any more could fit in his lungs, his fingers curling around the sheets and various clumps of Riku's hair. His grip tightened as Riku slid back up, slowing more and more as he went further on his way, trying to draw it out as long as possible. Sora closed his eyes, biting back his trembling lip. He wasn't gonna let him go, why was he doing this? Sora wined, "hmnn Riku" a small pleading whimper to tell him he'd had enough. Riku released Sora with a sickeningly erotic pop. Feeling the lump shift in his throat Sora released his breath in one load moan, his chest beginning to heave. He felt so dazed that he couldn't even lift his head.

A broad smile crept across Riku's lips as he stared down at his work, listening to Sora's desperate gasps. "We're getting anxious aren't we?" He stroked Sora's painfully hard erection, forcing out a short moan as he pulled at Riku's hair still entwined in his fingers. "Go ahead Sora," Riku slid his hands to the inside of Sora's legs, prying them further apart, "Tell me what you want"

Sora's eyes opened reflecting the moonlight from outside giving a silver glow to their now darkened color, "what I want?" He somehow managed to ask between gasps. Riku's hands began to creep lower, when Sora's sprang up to grasp hold of his arms, pulling himself as close as he could. He tightened his legs around Riku's waist, enjoying the feel of the powerful hard-on right beneath his own. Sora growled at it still being confined, raking his hands through Riku's hair, his teeth nipping at his ear. "I want you" (hell who wouldn't?)

Riku's wings flicked out in excitement as he pushed Sora back to see his eyes. "Of coarse you do" He pulled their lips together, growing fiercer with the pressure of tongues twining. Sora's hands crept down Riku's chest, tweaking his nipples just to hear him moan, before descending on down to try miserably to remove Riku's pants. He growled breaking the kiss for a better view of what he was doing, a trail of spit dripping from his lips. Riku laughed, lapping it up, and fell back on the bed bucking up to allow Sora to take his pants off. Sora laced his fingers under the edge pushing down to let Riku's cock spring free. His hands circled around to the back sliding Riku's pants lower, remarking on the smoothness of his legs. Riku closed his eyes and moaned, his legs tingling under the feel of Sora's hands. He dropped back down to the bed.

Sora looked down at Riku amazed at how he never noticed how beautiful he was. His long silver hair innocently sprawled over the bed, his slim form cradled in the center of the long elegant wings spread out to reveal their full majesty. Riku's entire body seemed so unreal. Too good to be true. Riku reached out to welcome Sora into him. Sora wrapped his hand gingerly around Riku's, placing a kiss into his palm, against his wrist, and on down his arm. Riku's fingers slid further around Sora's neck guiding him down to meet his own.

Riku sighed, savoring the feel of Sora's every curve as his hands ran along his sides. He pushed on his shoulders, rolling Sora onto his back, kicking his pants the rest of the way, over the side of the bed. Sora's lips followed Riku's neck on up toward his ear. One hand pulled him closer, the other searching down to wrap around the hard-on teasing him with it's closeness. Riku gasped his breath hard in Sora's ear. Sora smiled. He liked being able to make Riku react like this. Quivering at his touch. Each of them so perfectly making the other come alive in his arms.

Riku relinquished his current grip on Sora's arms sliding on down his sides moving further around to glide underneath him. Sora moaned lifting lightly from the bed, stroking the cock in hand with his thumb. Riku moved his head to meet Sora's lips, gently lifting his knees to position himself between them. He wrapped his hands around Sora's wrist, pushing them along the bed and pinned them together over his head. He didn't quite understand why Riku felt the need to hold him down, but he kinda liked it, which frightened him. One of Riku's hands traced down Sora's body and he followed stopping over one of his nipples. Sora cried out as Riku bit down on his already hardened nipple, lashing his tongue over the sensitive flesh, his hand continuing it's decent. It crept in through the inside of his legs tracing two fingers along Sora's entrance before plunging them inside.

Sora's entire body tightened from the feeling of being penetrated, his gasp knocking Riku away. "Wh-wh-what are you-" He gulped, "-are you doing?"

Riku laughed in amusement and kissed Sora, stroking his free hand through his hair. "You are so cute"

"No seriously!! What are you doing?!"

Riku's expression reversed. "You want to cum, don't you?"

"C-come?"

"Yea"

"But-but I'm already h-here"

Riku looked at him in puzzlement. "What?"

"How-how can I come if I-if I'm already here?"

A small smile crept onto Riku's face.

"Unless you want to go somewhere else?"

Riku bit his lip to stifle back a laugh, placing his fingers over Sora's lips to make him stop. "That's uh not quite what I meant"

"Well then what?"

"I'll show you" he pushed in deeper.

Sora jerked up, trying to pull away. "STOP THAT!! It-it feels weird, I don't like it"

"You will trust me" Riku leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Sora's. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Sora clamped onto Riku's arm surrendering into the kiss. His hands twitched, feeling himself clench around the fingers pumping inside him. The awkwardness did soon vanish, but it still felt weird, (good kinda weird, ya-know?) as Riku's fingers swirled inside him curling and scissoring and stretching him out as he pushed further. Soon he brushed against something forcing a gasp up from Sora's throat, his hands tightening their grip. Riku hummed into Sora's mouth pressing firmly onto that sweet spot inside. Sora dug his nails into Riku's arm, a quivering moan sliding up his throat. Feeling the vibration against his tongue, Riku pressed harder, dropping Sora's head back against the bed as their kiss was broken. He groaned louder pulling Riku's arm closer. Another finger was added intensifying the pressure.

Riku grinned. "You like?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuhn"

Riku's tongue brushed against Sora's lips. "Thought so"

Sora writhed, his body shaking with the oncoming orgasm that he hardly felt Riku's lips against his chest. His breaths seemed to stop only able to escape in agonized moans as his cock, miraculously, hardened further, pre-cum sliding from the head.

"Ri-ku?" he pleaded, afraid he would burst if this went any further. Riku pushed harder, as if it were possible, forcing Sora to cry out and a small spurt from his cock. He pulled out, allowing Sora to breathe.

"Holy shit"

Riku stared at him in amazement. "Sora, you swore!" he grinned pushing Sora's knees higher. "Do it again"

Sora managed a short laugh through his labored breaths. "No"

Feeling a swarm of giddiness at seeing Sora smile, Riku scooped him up in his arms holding him tight. "How I love that smile"

Sora just laughed again somehow moving his shaking arms around Riku. "You scare me sometimes"

Riku laid him back on the bed. "I try"

Sora had relaxed a bit only to tense once more with the feeling of a new thick pressure against his entrance. He had no questions of what was gonna happen next, and it scared the hell outta him. For a brief moment he did not want Riku inside of him, but something about the feel of Riku's heart in his chest told him it was gonna be alright. He could always trust him before, why should now be any different? They kissed, and Sora slid his arms around Riku, pushing out to let him in.

He eased in slowly, sensing both of their fears, giving Sora a chance to get used to the idea, but feeling a vibrating moan against his lips and fingers curling in his hair arose a burning anxiousness forcing him to thrust in fully, his hips slapping against Sora's ass. Sora's head flung back, eyes closed. A loud cry spilled from his lips just below screaming level. His nails dug into Riku's back, breaking skin. Riku hissed as he pushed Sora's hands flat against the bed, "Sorry"

"Ow God Riku" He managed to gasp, his body trembling from every thinkable thing that could cause it. "I dunno about this… that hurt" (That, children, is why you use lube . Give 'em a break, they're rookies)

"Shhh" Riku leaned forward, touching his lips lightly to Sora's forehead. "I'll go slow"

Every time Riku had spoken Sora would seem to always forget just how nervous he was, but now was different. It all seemed to suddenly become very clear to him exactly what they were doing. He wanted to tell Riku to stop, that he wasn't ready for this yet, but his voice failed him.

Instead Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, clamping tightly to the base of his wings, as Riku began a slow steady motion, gradually getting faster. Sora burned from the friction, but found he was able to endure it feeling it was well worth it just to have Riku hit that sweet spot, deep inside, that sent jolts through his body and gasping moans from his lips. Sora was slowly becoming aware of just how good this was supposed to feel.

Climax rose as Sora's voice grew louder, cum building up and flowing from the head of his cock. It slicked across both their stomachs working out the remaining bit to soften him further. Sora felt the same warm creamy fluid flow from the end of Riku's cock, filling him up and softening the friction between them. Sora groaned hungrily, his body writhing against Riku's, wanting more. His arms and legs losing all feeling, Sora could do nothing more than lie there taking in every moment of Riku pulsing inside of him. There was nothing about this he didn't like. Not only was it the feeling of every movement making his body sing in ecstasy, but it only seemed to heighten when he thought about who he was with. Riku, his best friend since before he could remember. The only person he could honestly say he cared for more than anything in all worlds combined.

He had missed him so much.

Riku pulled out, falling to his side to avoid crushing Sora. His long hair draped over Sora's stomach, glinting from the moonlight flooding through the window to illuminate their exhausted forms.

Their breathing was harsh, their hearts pounding hard against their ribs and they just lay there, allowing their bodies to return to a state of normalcy. Sora felt Riku's hair slide across him, when he pushed it back behind him, as he drifted off to sleep. Every part of him was thoroughly exhausted.

--

_AN: i actually think that this one line may be the only reason most people like it (That, children, is why you use lube . Give 'em a break, they're rookies) i dunno... that's the one people keep mentioning on DA_


End file.
